


i lost myself (between your legs)

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe it’s not just fucking. To be perfectly honest, Nat hadn’t ever convinced herself it was. </p><p>---</p><p>It's tagged as 'Friends with Benefits' - you all know the drill. No angst though, we get enough of that in canon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i lost myself (between your legs)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Sorry about the wait, I just haven't been up to writing or publishing things. I'm still not back to a few works a week, but eh. We'll get there at some point! Anyway, here is some quick Nat x Darcy I wrote, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Let me know what you think? (No pointing out mistakes or anything like that - genuinely don't have the energy for that right now.)  
> Hugs <3
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)

They’re fucking. It’s all there is to it; nothing more, nothing less. It’s _good_ fucking, and sometimes Nat has to remind herself that Darcy isn’t immortal like Sif, because _holy fucking shit_ , she’d swear the only correct way to describe her is ‘godlike’.

She’s so just into it, and she gets vocal about it too; sighs and moans and screams, and it’s an egotrip like nothing else. Nat catches herself thinking that she’d be content spending the rest of her days like this; just teasing, _forcing_ , those noises out of her plump, red, _perfect_ lips.

She convinces herself it’s just the endorphins talking, because of course it is. Except the high leaves and they’re left panting for breath and Nat looks over at Darcy and she’s still godlike. The only difference is that she’s not that wild kind of godlike, she’s calm with a smile playing on her lips, and she’s so _soft_ and her hand just fits inside Nat’s so well.

So maybe it’s not just fucking. To be perfectly honest, Nat hadn’t ever convinced herself it was.

“I’ve turned into a cliché,” Nat said, looking back into the roof of Darcy’s apartment.

“Oh?” Darcy’s breath still hadn’t gone down to normal, and it reminded Nat of the feel of her breathing against her inner thigh, just before her tongue –

“I’ve fallen in love with my… fuckbuddy? That was the term we settled on, yes?”

“Sure,” Darcy moved to sit up (she never slouched when talking about Important Things™), the mattress moving under their bodies as she untangled herself from the sheets. Nat huffed a laugh, only laughing harder when Darcy glared at her from under her messy hair. “You just confessed your undying love for me; how about some help?”

“Not _undying_ ,” Nat protested, even as she got a knife out from her bed stand and ripped through the sheets with ruthless efficiency.

“Because you’re so good at doing things in half-measures,” Darcy teased, but there was gentle, fond, _genuine_ smile on her face when Nat looked up at her.

“Is there a point to this?” Nat asked drily, the reality of the situation finally hitting her – what if she’d just lost her friend because she couldn’t keep track of her fucking emotions? Because that’s what Darcy was: a friend, a _trusted_ friend and she knew she’d lose one of, if not _the_ , most important people in her life if Darcy walked away now. It’d be her right to do it, and Nat wouldn’t stop her, as _this_ wasn’t part of the agreement, but that didn’t change shit. Emotions didn’t adhere to agreements.

“Obviously,” Darcy answered easily, even as she pouted slightly at the ripped sheets. She’d liked the color of these. Still, Nat was prettier, so Darcy looked up at her, at the slightly furrowed eyebrows and startlingly green eyes that always made Darcy’s stomach honest-to-god _flutter_. “I’m in kinda in love with you too.”

“ _Kinda_?”

“Hopelessly, irrevocably, forever-and-ever in love with you,” Darcy added matter-of-factly, moving her hands – so soft – up Nat’s thighs, through the dip in her waist, before settling on her shoulders. There were goose bumps left in her wake; Nat could feel them as she was gently pushed down into the bed, as Darcy settled herself on her lower stomach.  
She rolled her hips gently – always so gentle, - once, twice. She paused, peering down at Nat, at the fingers that were dancing over her thighs. Nat’s nails were polished red, the color so deep it almost looked black against Darcy’s fair skin.

“Irrevocably?” Nat asked, still ghosting her fingers around Darcy thighs. She could feel Darcy’s muscles playing under her skin, impatient for something more.

“Yes,” Darcy reassured her, rolling her hips once more. “All yours. Well – to an extent. I’ll decide for myself who I’m voting for.”

Nat smiled, felt it stretch across her face as if she had no control whatsoever. It felt… Odd. Nice. _Good_. “Forever then. But we’ll start with a date, if that’s okay with you?”

“Forever, a date, a joint bank account – whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Jaymes Young lyric, his song "Habits of my Heart" specifically. It's a really good song, and it reminds me so much of Nat :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
